Fiore Royal Military
The Fiore Royal Military(フィオーレロイヤルミリタリー Fiore Roiyaru Miritari) is an extremely powerful military force that protects the Kingdom of Fiore. It is split into four Branches, each with its' own duties. It is lead by the Supreme Commander and the supporting four Commanders. One of its' branches, the Army was introduced early in the Fairy Tail series. The Military has been lead by the House of Vista for nearly 275 years. Their main base known simply as "HQ" is situated in Northern Fiore. For the last few years they have not been very active in the Guild world, but have now decided to move and are ready to face anyone who breaks the law. Duties The duty of the Fiore Royal Military is to maintain a law and order throughout the nation and impose the will of the Kingdom of Fiore. They are therefore considered the key strategic development force in the Kingdom of Fiore and are expected to obey its orders at will. The Military ,like any other is set into ranks. It must be noted that Supreme Commander and Commander ranks do not belong single branch but over see the whole Military, they are also expected to lead the Military into war when the time calls. The military makes it their duty to carry out justice as they can and are not obligated to the commands of the Magic Council. Rank System Commissioned Officers *Supreme Commander (総大将 Soudaishou) *Commander (中佐 Chūsa) *General (隊長 Taichou) *Commandant ((司令官 Shireikan) *Captain (大尉 Taii) Exclusive Rank *Strategist (軍師 Gunshi) Infantry *Major (少佐 Shousa) *Master Chief Sergeant (曹長 Souchou) *Chief Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsou) *Lieutenant (空佐 Kuusa) *Private (海曹 Kaisou) Military Members The Four Branches The''' Four Great Branches''' of the Fiore Royal Military help protect Fiore and crush dangers to Society. Each branch has its' own duties and is lead by a General whose right hand is the Captain. All 4 branches attend the same basic training at the esteemed Academy of the Military. 'Army' 'Navy' 'Royal Guard' [[The Covert Special Task Force|'Covert Special Task Force']] Fiore Military HQ Fiore Military HQ or commonly known as HQ is the heart of the Military, this is where the Supreme Commander and the 4 Commanders work. It is known for its' beauty but also as a symbol of unyielding justice. Here is where many important meeting takes place and where many ceremonies are. It is guarded by a magical barrier that is said to have been set up over 100 years ago. Training Main Article: Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts All those who join the Military must go to the esteemed academy that churns out the best mage soldiers around. The Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts is where all the training happens, also while here the trainees get a good education. The full course can be about 4 years for those who come to the military at 16, to properly train and educate them. All Branches come here for basic weapons, strength and speed training along with advanced magic training. Many high ranking officers when they do not have a job to do, teach here on occasion. History coming soon..... Trivia *Most officers with the rank of General and above can use flight magic. *Many soldiers remark the military cannot remember the last time their Supreme Commander was not a Vista. Behind the scenes The main inspiration in the making of this was the Marines in the manga One Piece. There are similarities between the two, but this article was written by the creator himself . Also there is a bit of a Bleach influence as well. So if if any of you readers see these similarities, be assured there was inspiration from these series. Navigation Category:Factions Category:Zicoihno Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Kingdom of Fiore Category:Canon to Fanon